Minimally invasive medical techniques are intended to reduce the amount of tissue that is damaged during interventional procedures, thereby reducing patient recovery time, discomfort, and deleterious side effects. Such minimally invasive techniques may be performed through natural orifices in a patient anatomy or through one or more surgical incisions. Through these natural orifices or incisions clinicians may insert interventional instruments (including surgical, diagnostic, therapeutic, or biopsy instruments) to reach a target tissue location. To reach the target tissue location, the minimally invasive interventional instruments may navigate natural or surgically created passageways in anatomical systems such as the lungs, the colon, the intestines, the kidneys, the heart, the circulatory system, or the like. Multiple systems may be used to assist the clinician in guiding the interventional instruments through the anatomical passageways. These systems include visualization systems that display to the clinician a view of the anatomical passageway from the viewpoint of the interventional instrument. Improved systems and methods are needed for utilizing multiple visualization systems to enhance clinician understanding of the location and pose of the interventional instrument.